


the tiles echo

by MistyDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Creepy Old Guys, Dorms Suck on Principal, Everyone Went to University What Are You Talking About, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Masturbatory Shenanigans, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Ridiculous Athletic Wear, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/pseuds/MistyDeath
Summary: A perfectly reasonable amount of time later, after double checking to make sure he didn’t look sex-flushed, Ron left the bathroom in a towel, shower caddy in one hand. On his floor, Ron reached for the door, and all thoughts of tonight’s party went out the window when the handle didn’t give. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”Fuck this dorm and its insane security measures.





	the tiles echo

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is what happens when I get excited about a new rare pairing - full steam ahead. It is also based (very, very loosely) on a true story. A very big shoutout to [musingsofaretiredunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/pseuds/musingsofaretiredunicorn) for the amazing beta skills, it's been a blast!!

“Hey Ron, just wanted to pop in and let you know I’ll see you over there!” Aaaanddd there went the fantasy of sliding his hands up Cormac’s flimsy shorts.

“Alright, mate!” Hands off. Hands off. All hands off – immediately. He’d had this conversation with Harry. You didn’t jerk your dick thinking about your best friend – which, Harry really wasn’t Ron’s type any way – but after that awkward coming out conversation he’d had with him, _geez_ … If anyone saw him in this stall he’d look like he was going to try to dive directly into the drain, hands up in the air, head bent down…with a raging boner. Which, hey those blokes at the pool the other day were _definitely_ -

“You know, you could always come with me – I mean Draco’s place is pretty –” Ron wanted to scream.

He stuck his head out the curtain to glare at the wall separating the toilets from the showers. “For the love of Merlin, Harry, let me shower without thinking about your blonde twat of a boyfriend, okay? Go! I’ll see you at Hermione’s later!”

Harry’s snickered retort, “I’ll tell Draco you think about him in the shower, then…” accompanied by the bathroom door slamming shut let Ron know he was alone again. Pulling himself back into the shower, he took a second to stare at the handle, water beating down against his head. Should he be worried that his boner hadn’t gone down, _at all_ , during that conversation? His cock throbbed in response as if it was angry at him. _Fuck it, he’d been thinking about Cor anyway…_

So, Ron got back to doing what a bloke does best: jerking it to the unobtainable, ridiculously ripped roommate he’d never have a chance with.

A perfectly reasonable amount of time later, after double checking to make sure he didn’t look sex-flushed, Ron left the bathroom in a towel, shower caddy in one hand. On his floor, Ron reached for the door, and all thoughts of tonight’s party went out the window when the handle didn’t give. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Fuck this dorm and its insane security measures.

 --

Looking around the dorm, Ron thankfully didn’t see anyone around. Of course. A majority had already left, and Harry would be over at Malfoy’s doing god knows what before.

Ron knocked, expecting Cormac to answer. A few seconds went by and nothing happened. He knocked again – still nothing. Finally, Ron put his ear to the door, and, hearing some ridiculous music playing, cursed. He banged on the door, “Cormac, I know you’re still here can you open the bloody door already?! I’ve got places to be!”

There wasn’t an answer.

“CORMAC! OPEN THE DOOR!” Ron knew he could be loud when he wanted to be – he was a Weasley, after all – so on some level he felt bad for Cormac’s ears if the asshole still couldn’t hear him through the music. Idiot must be going deaf. _Or he would be the second this door was opened and Ron got to him_.

Staring the door down one last time, Ron spun around. Getting to grips with the fact that he was one towel away from being starkers in his dorm like some fresher, he went downstairs to the security office.

The reedy looking security guard Ron was always afraid would come for him in his sleep gave him the biggest leer after Ron tapped on the glass window. _He was never setting foot in that office, ever._

“Weasley, how can I help you?” His voice made it that much worse. Ron could almost feel his cock trying to recede into his body at the smoke-addled croak. He crossed his arms over his chest, nearly jumping when water dripped from the caddy. “I’ve – I’ve been locked out of the room. Can’t get the roommate to open up, so if you could please –” The man nodded understandingly. Still creepy.

“Room number?”

“24,” Ron said. Now the creep knew where he lived. _Didn’t he know where Ron lived, anyway? Did this guy live here too? Sure fucking dressed like he lived under a dorm desk…_ The man slid a spare key through the hole in the window. He reached for it, and the guy grabbed his hand around the key. “T- t – thanks!” Ron pulled his hand through and bolted away.

\--

Not even considering if he should take another shower even if his body was screaming at him to do so, Ron jammed the key into the door handle and threw it open –

– to see Cormac lying in his bed, legs spread akimbo and arms reaching up to his feet, stretching. It was even worse than he imagined – the man was wearing those ridiculous loose shorts of his without compressions underneath. ‘ _They make me feel trapped, man. I understand the socks but who needs their junk trapped? Pants are fine for me.’_  He supposed he should be happy Cormac wasn’t into yoga – the leggings would be murder.

His roommate looked over at the intrusion and waved at him.

“Yo! Weasley, my man! You have fun in the showers?” The added wink made Ron flush something terrible. So, he responded the only way he knew how. Ron threw his shower dolly at him and laughed when he heard the ensuing grunt of pain as a shampoo bottle knocked Cormac in the chin.

“Oh yeah, _tons_. Fucking answer the door the next time you know people want to come back in, you prick!”

He popped out an earbud and laughed. “Oops! Was I playing the Top 40 too loud?”

“Yeah, yeah you were,” Ron muttered. He pulled open his dresser and threw an array of pants, shirts, and trousers onto his bed. He stood there for a minute, mind fleeting between worrying about showing up at Hermione’s house warming looking like an idiot and worrying about Cormac staring at him, dripping wet in a towel, not ten feet away.

Unfortunately for him, Cormac rolled up with a sickening pop from his back, and proceeded to drape himself over Ron’s shoulders. Ron shuddered. “Cormac, you reek something terrible. Get off me.” Cormac really didn’t, but there wasn’t a bat’s chance in hell that Ron would say why he wanted him off.

“C’mon, man. We both know you’re pants at clothes – lemme just figure this out with you,” he reached around Ron’s right side and pulled a long-sleeved black shirt up to Ron’s chest. “I say you do this with that midnight blue tie of yours.”

Ron shivered a little. Sure, whatever outfit would work. Hermione would think he was a hopeless cause anyway, because unlike Harry, he didn’t have some boyfriend to withhold sex from him if he didn’t act like a society man. Which, Harry really wasn’t. And neither was Ron, so…whatever. The point was that Cormac was currently surrounding Ron, holding him close and pressing some smooth feeling shirt up against Ron’s nipples while his loose-as-hell shorts did nothing to suppress the dick Ron could feel against his ass.

Wait…. _what_.

“Would you…uhh, back off so I can put this on?”

“Sure!” The fucker backed off and sat on his bed – and stared expectantly at Ron. That look did things to his skin, it did. “Well, go on!” Ron hesitated. “I’m not going to bite – unless you want me to!” And fuck, there it was – Weasley flush number seven of the night made its way from the top of his head all the way down. Merlin, his balls felt like they were on fire. “Uhhhhh…”

Ron isn’t sure what happened next – he’d like to think it was a smooth moment but history tells him otherwise. Either way, in his head, it had worked marvelously.

Cormac was sucking his dick like it was a workout while Ron gripped his sheets. Or like it was Quidditch. Or whatever other weird shit he dedicated his time to – fuck that physical therapy degree he was going for. Ron wasn’t going to look – he absolutely wasn’t. And then the man sucking his cock like an Olympian made a noise that _just didn’t – no_ . Ron looked down as a particularly wet suck left him gasping for air. Cormac was still giving his dick a determined look, but now _his_ face was flushed, and there might’ve been a trail of spit and precum connecting his lips to Ron’s cock.

_Fuck me_. And he came – all over that aggravatingly positive face.

The fucker was kissed the tip of his cock as if to say, “Good job!” and then leaned back on his heels and smiled up at Ron. “So, how was that? You like it? Was I good?” Ron staggered backwards onto his bed, still very aware that he was fully nude while Cormac was clothed. He sat down. _Was it good – WAS IT GOOD –_ “’s alright. Yeah – I liked that.” Ron could never, ever let him know he’d rocked his world. But he certainly could – “I – I can – ” he motioned towards Cormac’s nightmare shorts, which were sporting the most horrendously obvious erection.

His roommate waved him off. “Nah, you get dressed like I told you – I’ll go take care of this stiffy in the shower and think about how you were wanking over me earlier in the same stall.” He smiled again. “We’ve got our first date coming up!”

Ron blinked stupidly. “We do?”

“Yeah – you’re taking me to Granger’s, right?” And who in the world would say no to a smile like that, coming from someone who’d just given you a blowy and was currently swaggering their way to a shower thinking of you? Not Ron, that was for sure. He wasn’t that mental.

* * *

 

When they landed in Hermione’s neighborhood, Ron let out a low whistle. Cormac looked around before shrugging. “What?”

“I just realized I’m bringing not only a very late plus one to a party, but I’m bringing quite possibly the _worst_ plus one to _this specific party_.”

“How on earth am I the worst? I just sucked your cock!! I think I did a damn good job.” He really had.

Ron wasn’t going to think about it while they were at this party. It wouldn’t end well. You just didn’t do disastrously sexual things with someone in public places. _Actually_ … No, no; that was Hogwarts, it clearly wouldn’t go well again. Besides, Harry had already had one too many of those incidents lately. Ron didn’t want to lose whatever edge he had on him.

“I really appreciated it, and I’m more than happy to examine our roommate – not so much a roommate situation with you later, Cor,” Fuck, he’d called him Cor out loud, dammit – “but right now I need to go to this party Hermione’s wanted to throw for weeks and we’ve all the time in the world to go into that.”

Cormac looked him up and down as if evaluating Ron’s comment and deciding if he was okay with it. After mouthing a few things Ron couldn’t quite make out, he nodded. “Sounds like a plan. _I’ll hold you to it_ .” He’d never thought Cormac was one for devilish smirks. Fuck, was Harry catching – _fuck did he just –_ he shoved Cormac through Hermione’s porch and into the house.

\--

Ron glanced around the room after closing the door. There was a variety of people there, from both Hogwarts and the different universities in the area, all dressed similarly to himself and Cormac. After his date slapped his ass and told him he’d go to get them drinks, Ron had jumped and begun a secondary scan to see if he could spot Harry anywhere.

Thanks to his luck, Draco Malfoy appeared out of thin air, Harry not far behind with Hermione in tow. He laughed, mocking the _ass slap that Ron did not want to see Malfoy ever imitate ever again in present company_. “Shit, Weasley, he’s a bit of a groper, huh?” He fumbled for words, hands going up in a defensive posture but ultimately falling back down. Hermione, saving grace that she was, moved to stop Malfoy.

After Hermione gave him a hug, she held his hand with both of hers – it was weird. “When did this happen?” _Fuck her._ Fuck her and this party, the traitorous witch. In desperation, Ron looked to Harry for help, and noticed that Harry’s clothes weren’t the outfit he’d laid out in his room earlier—they were definitely Malfoy’s, which might be related to the hickey marking his boyfriend’s neck. Harry looked fancy, _and_ they’d shagged. Ugh. Gross.

“Uhhh, about twenty minutes ago, give or take.”

Malfoy let out a whoop, and Ron watched as Hermione and Harry begrudgingly reached into their respective pockets and handed some money over to him. “You bet on it?!” Harry nodded while Hermione and Draco both gave him looks that made him question their relationship. “ _Really_?!”

“Mate, just accept the fact that some people know you better than you know yourself and move on.” These days, Ron felt that that statement applied more and more. For instance, the curly haired man that had come back from the kitchen and was now handing him a drink – he seemed to know Ron better than he knew himself.

“Ron, here you go,” he said with a wink. It was a Cosmopolitan. Ron stared at the offered drink. “Take it, man. Stop trying to drink beer and just get into the straight vodka. That way you’re done and you don’t have to worry about the carbs after.”

“You could’ve just gotten me a straight martini or something, Cor,” he grumbled. Ron vehemently ignored the sheer look of glee on Malfoy’s face when he drained the drink in a swoop. “Don’t have to priss it up because it’s a housewarming party.”

“But it goes with your tie! Honestly, man,” he even went so far as to squeeze Ron’s arm through his shirt, and he felt like he was being sized up. Like a piece of meat. “I didn’t even notice this earlier; sweet Merlin, we’ve got to fix this. You know, I didn’t even think you’d need more of a protein diet – you just need something that targets it – “

Hermione and Harry were barely keeping it together. She had her hand over her mouth already, eyes wide and filled with mirth as she struggled to not laugh. “Oh, oh god – I –” and Malfoy was down for the count. Really, Ron wished the man would just drown in whatever wine he was struggling not to spill. It would suit him just fine. Unfortunately for him, Malfoy handed it off to Harry before he embarrassed himself. Ron had already tuned out Cormac – fighting Harry’s judgmental looks was becoming a more pressing task tonight.

“I really don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what, exactly? And please don’t take the piss, Harry, I don’t think I could handle it right now,” he pleaded, “give me a week. Maybe two. I’ll take over your shifts at the club, I swear.”

Harry laughed at him. “I was just going to say you have a habit of dating people with a ridiculously strong personality.”

“Pot. Kettle. Black.” Harry looked like he had another couple of comments lined up. Ron just looked at him – waiting. Anything this man had to say to him, Ron had three years’ worth of accidental “I’m so sorry – should’ve knocked” comments to throw back in his face. Harry seemed to realize this and drained Malfoy’s wine. “Right.”

“Right. Glad you got that out of your system, Harry. It’s been a good talk. Now – let’s go help Hermione not murder Cor, yeah?”

“Oh dear God you call him – “

“Pot. Kettle. Black.”

“Shutting up.”

Ron laughed and began to detangle whatever conversation Cormac had started with Hermione. It was something involving a class of his – and from Hermione’s face she actually seemed pretty interested, but Ron knew that could only last so long. So, he jumped in and mentioned how things were going with his apprenticeship at the joke shop, and it seemed to dissolve some of the tension.

The pair of them left the party not long after that. Ron couldn’t possibly think of the reason behind it. It could’ve been the hand sneaking under his coat and massaging his back, and then going lower to grope his ass. The hand hadn’t moved, outside of the occasional squeeze, for almost an hour. It was maddening. Somewhere in between three or four additional guests popping their heads into the conversation – either to gape at McLaggen at Ron’s side or to mingle with Hermione – he’d realized it.

Cormac was fucking multitasking him.

The man knew for a fact that he wasn’t welcome at this party – just in the way he held himself Ron knew he didn’t feel at home. But he was chatting away, doing his classic Cormac thing. He knew it was important to Ron, so he was playing along, trying to impress him and show he cared on some level. All while insistently reminding him that there were other things to be had – outside of Hermione’s new home. Ron would feel more uncomfortable about it, but Hermione seemed to be ignoring it, and Malfoy was on such a tight leash around Harry that he could only judge him from afar.

\--

Ron had only begun to point an accusatory finger at him when he got Side-Alonged. They fell onto Cormac’s bed this time, Ron pressed into the mattress and kissing Cormac while he struggled his tie off.

“I don’t suck things I don’t plan on fucking, man,” Cormac moaned into his mouth. “Get out of your clothes now or I’m going to Vanish them.” _I thought you said you liked my outfit, you bastard_. “Yeah, alright, how do you want to do this?”

“Well, I, personally, would like to hop on that,” Cormac suggested, nodding at Ron’s lap. “The hell did you think I was stretching myself out for earlier?”

Ron’s brain short circuited at that comment. “W – what? You were _what_?”

“Did you think I went to the shower for – wait a second – do you honestly want me to fuck you?” No – no he did not. Ron, although very, very fond of the hand that was doing its fair share of groping, he didn’t know how he felt about it going further. “Then that’s settled. _For now_ ,” he laughed darkly. Ron filed that thought away for later.

Cormac threw his trousers and pants down in one yank and fished his wand out. He flicked it, and Ron saw a bottle of lube fly into his hands. Cormac tossed his wand to the side, and Ron was introduced to his new kink of watching Cormac swipe his fingers through lube.

“When did you say you knew about me wanking it to you in the shower, again?” Ron was more than okay with his impending humiliation, because he knew the person discussing it thought it was hot. “Sometime last month. You talk in your sleep a lot, you know that? You’re so much more flattering in your sleep – not that I mind you – _ah_ – but seriously, we’re gonna talk a lot more after this.”

That was how their first time went. Ron watched as Cormac put all those ridiculous stretches and thigh workouts to use. He decided it was blindingly hot watching someone ride him, least of all the fact that said person had abs for days that he could touch. Even better to watch Cor’s reaction when Ron thrust up and jerked him at the same time.

The best, however, was the moment Cor looked down at him with that fucking smile _that turned into a ridiculously weird face when he came_.

“Fuck me – that’s the best workout I’ve had in ages…” he sighed into Ron’s shoulder. Ron laughed, pet the mess of sweaty hair currently making it difficult to breathe, and shifted around Cormac’s weight. They were both way too tall for these fucking beds – why the hell had he never changed that?

“We should do it again. Gimme an hour.”

Ron blinked through the hair, and batted a hand at Cormac’s trailing one. He was sensitive, dammit. “You seriously want to go again in an hour?”

“Are you telling me you don’t?” Ron choked.

Cormac lifted himself up a little and looked at him with a flushed, determined face Ron knew well. It had started this whole mess, really – and _shit_ Cormac knew that, the smug ass. Ron was doomed.  



End file.
